The Viking and the Telepath
by BrightSide of Nowhere
Summary: After Sookie returns from Mississippi, heart-broken over Bill’s betrayal, she finds herself wanting to call Eric. Something draws her to him, and she thinks it’s just lust. But as they grow closer and closer, she finds that she needs Eric just as much as
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Viking and the Telepath

Summary: Based after the third book (since I've only read that far, may adapt as I read more), and a little mix of the show as well. After Sookie returns from Mississippi, heart-broken over Bill's betrayal, she finds herself wanting to call Eric. Something draws her to him, and she thinks it's just lust. But as they grow closer and closer, she finds that she needs Eric just as much as he needs her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the Southern Vampire Series books by Charlaine Harris or anything relating to the True Blood series. No money was earned in writing this; it is purely for my own pleasure so I can play with Eric. 

AN: I'm currently reading through the books and watching the show, and I have a fascination with Eric. So this is my story. I started writing this after finishing the third book. It will most likely combine a little of both the book and the show.

Chapter One-

Sookie sat on the couch of her house, contemplating what she was about to do. This was a hard decision for her to make. Bill and she had not spoken in weeks, and she had no intentions of calling him. That wasn't why the phone was in her hand. She had the urge to call someone else, someone completely and totally bad for her. Eric. The name sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't exactly figure out why. Maybe it was the numerous times he's kissed her, or hinted that he wanted to sleep with her. Or maybe, she really was as crazy as everyone said she was. But there she was, with the urge to call him. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Fangtasia."

Sookie breathed in deeply. "Pam, this is Sookie."

"Sookie, I heard you have uninvited Bill and Eric from your house. And you aren't seeing Bill anymore." Pam's voice held amusement. For a vampire, who weren't quite known for their sense of humor, Pam's was just as twisted as Sookie's.

"I did," Sookie said. "I need to speak with Eric."

Pam went silent on the phone, and then spoke carefully. "Regarding what Sookie?"

Sookie sighed. "You act like I'm going to do him some kind of harm. I need to ask him something. Just put me through to him."

Pam sighed, much more for Sookie's benefit than an actual reaction and placed her on hold. Checking the office, Pam realized that Eric was out in the club. Much better, this way Pam could watch Eric's reaction to the phone call. With the speed of a vampire, she was beside Eric and whispering in his ear. "Sookie is on the phone."

Eric remained calm, after all he was entertaining the humans, but Pam felt him tense. "What does she want?"

"She is being vague. She said she had something to ask you." Pam grinned, and although her fangs were retracted, she looked just as malicious. "She actually got an attitude with me when I asked what it was about."

Eric didn't grin, but he took the phone out of Pam's hands. "Leave," he said and she was gone before he finished the word. Putting the phone to his ear, Eric spoke. "I am here."

Sookie didn't know what reaction was stronger; she wanted to laugh at his phone manners and moan at the sound of his voice. She settled for sighing softly. "Eric, you have the oddest phone manners."

"What should I say?" He asked.

She knew he was teasing her. "Try hello next time. I am here sounds so… well damn, so you."

Eric laughed lightly. "What do you want Sookie? After all, you did uninvite me from your house, along with Bill."

Sookie took a deep breath. This was where she was about to get dangerous. "I think I've changed my mind. About you being invited, not about Bill."

Her words were fast and her southern accent more evident, a sign Eric knew meant she was nervous. He grinned, eyed Pam in the corner watching him, and licked his lips for show. Pam's eyes widened and she left the room. Jealousy wasn't a good trait on Pam, even if she had no claim on Eric. "Thank you for the invitation back into your home, Sookie. Should I have business, it will be much easier this way."

She hoped her was teasing her. She didn't know, or couldn't tell, from the sound of his voice. "I…"

He laughed, and a few heads turned in the club. "Was there another reason for allowing me access to your home again?"

Sookie stalled before answering. "You are an evil ass, you know that?"

"Of course I do, my darling." He drew the last two words out and he could almost feel her shudder over the phone. He stood and walked out of the club and into the backroom. "I must go, I will call you back." He hung the phone up and handed it to Pam. "Entertain the humans, I will back before dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Eric's abrupt end to their phone conversation meant one of two things. One, there was some trouble at Fangtasia that required his attention. Or two, he was on his way here. If it was the second one, Sookie only hoped that Bill didn't choose to show up at her house. Nerves kicked in as Sookie sat there, book in hand. She read to pass the time, and kill her nerves. The hand on her shoulder broke not only her attentions, but caused her to scream. She whirled around to face Eric. "Do you not know better than to sneak up on someone?"

He laughed and she almost melted in the floor. Her nerves came back as she remembered Bill had been her only sexual experience. As soon as she thought of Bill, she heard a knock on the door. "Sookie, it is Bill. Invite me in, I heard you scream."

Sookie looked at Eric, smiled and placed a finger on her lips. She walked slowly over to the door and opened it. "What is it Bill?"

"I heard you scream. Are you all right?" He said, standing there with a look of worry on her face.

"I am fine, just a horror movie is all." She smiled but she noticed his worried look being replaced with anger.

Bill growled. "You might as well show yourself, I can smell you."

Eric moved around the corner and stood behind Sookie. "Bill."

"Sookie, what is Eric doing here?" He didn't mention that she had uninvited him as well, but the question was in his eyes.

Sookie looked behind her at Eric and then back at Bill. "He came over to watch a movie with me. I was lonely."

The hurt that swept over Bill's eyes was apparent to both parties. "I see."

"That's why I screamed. Eric startled me when he came in." Sookie smiled; a warm smile that Bill had seen often. "If you are done with twenty questions, my guest and I would like to watch our movie."

Bill shot a look of pure anger at Eric and then at Sookie. "Very well," he said and left.

Sookie closed the door slowly and slumped against it. She had turned and was now facing Eric, but not looking at him. "Are you using me to make him angry?" He asked, not moving from his spot.

She looked up at the tall blonde and felt the same twinge of lust course through her. "Defiantly not," she said softly.

He moved then, pulling her up slightly and pressing her against the door. "Then why am I here?"

"I don't know, I can't read your mind." She said breathless. She was trying not to think of his strong arms, his flowing blonde hair, or the deep urge to kiss him.

He laughed and set her down and moved to the couch. "Am I here to watch a movie?" She walked over slowly as Eric lay down on the couch. He was so tall; his feet hung off the end.

"If you were, where would I sit?" She said with a smile.

He grinned and sat up. Taking her arm, he pulled her until she was standing in front of him. He stood, his great height making her feel weak again. "You called, invited me into your home, and lied to Bill. What do you want me here for Sookie?"

"Maybe it would help if you told me why you came?" She said softly, the attraction affecting her more than she remembered.

"I'm hoping there's more to this invitation than just company for a movie. Perhaps something has changed in the way you feel for me." Eric said, leaning down and whispering inches away from her lips.

She shivered in his hands. "Perhaps," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

He didn't need more. He kissed her roughly as he pulled her to him. She melted under his touch and parted her lips for him. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her with all the passion and lust he held for her. She pulled away, needing to breath, and he kissed along her neck. "Tell me Sookie, why am I here?"

She didn't even know if she could talk, breathing seemed hard for her at the moment. The air was hot and thick between them and she felt weak. "I don't really know why."

It was the first honest thing she had said all night, everything else being a lie or an evasion. He licked down her neck and nipped at her collar. His fangs nipped her and he licked the small beads of blood that pooled there. Moaning against her skin, he licked once more and rose to meet her eyes. "You taste heavenly my dear."

She smiled. "Thank you."She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth, then licked the small bead of blood that sat on his chin.

His eyes glazed over with lust and he kissed her again. Picking her up, he carried her to her room as he kissed her lips, her neck, and her collar. Placing her on the bed, he laid softly on top of her, pressing their bodies together. "He will know," he said, although he didn't stop as he removed her shirt.

She gasped as his cool flesh touched the burning hot flesh of her stomach. "I don't care," she said breathless. "I want you," she whispered.

He growled and nipped at the flesh of her lower stomach. Licking the blood, he trailed kisses all over her stomach as he slipped her pants down her legs. He ran his hands up her thighs and kissed along the tops of her breasts. She moaned and arched her back. He slipped a hand under her and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. He devoured them; licking, sucking and nibbling on them like they were food and he was starving.

She was moaning and squirming under his skilled hands. She hadn't felt anything like this with Bill. Where Bill was soft and gentle, Eric ravished her. "Eric," she moaned softly.

He pulled back and ripped the only piece of clothing left, white underwear, away from her body. She reached up and pulled his shirt over his head. She leaned forward and kissed along his chest as he undid his pants and slipped them off. She bit him lightly on the shoulder and he growled, pushing her back onto the bed. "Sookie," he said before kissing her deeply. One of his hands trailed between them and a finger glided into her. She arched against him and broke away, moaning deeply. He kissed along her neck as his finger moved. She was moaning his name and making other sounds that were driving him insane. They had been this close before, when Bubba had interrupted them. But other than Bill, no one knew they were together. And Bill could not do anything about this. Eric slid his finger slowly out of her and broke away from her neck. Slipping the finger into his mouth, he sighed at the taste. "You are a real treat my darling."

"Shut up and fuck me Eric." She was just as surprised as he was that she had said the words. But he eagerly complied. He pushed into her and captured her lips at the same time. Her hands went to his back and her nails dug into his skin. He growled and pulled out slowly, then pushed in. Her body began to move with his rhythm as she moaned and whispered his name. Her nails ran down his back and he growled against her neck. She felt his fangs against her neck, felt herself getting close to release, and moaned even louder. "Do it, please," she whispered.

Eric growled and pushed into her again, this time sinking his fangs into her neck. She screamed and arched against him, her release something more powerful and mind blowing than anything she had ever experienced before. She heard Eric moan her name and slump against her. A few seconds later, he rolled over beside her and pulled her close to him. "My, my Sookie. You are amazing and so full of surprises."

She laughed and laid her head on his chest. "You too Eric."

He looked down at her and caught her eyes. "I won't let you go so easily, now that I've had you."

She looked up at him and for once, she finally figured out why she had reacted the way she had to his kisses. "I was hoping for that." She sat up and looked at the clock. "You need to go, before dawn comes."

He nodded and stood up, dressing slowly just so she could watch. Once he was dressed, he pulled her up off the bed and against him. "Do you work tomorrow night?"

She nodded. "Do you?"

He laughed. "I work when I want to. I shall see you soon, my sweet." And he kissed her until she was so weak; when he let her go she collapsed onto the bed. And as quick as he came, Eric was gone again and she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Sookie slept all day and woke a few hours before she was due to go to work. She showered and got dressed, then looked at herself in the mirror. She seemed different, and not in a bad way. Before, when she had taken some of Bill's blood, she had a physical difference. And after she had slept with him, she had seemed different to others. But this was the first time that she had seemed different to herself. She felt more alive, happier. Bill had cheated on her and was going to leave her without even telling her. Eric had been by her side through it all. For some reason, that outweighed all the other stuff she had found appealing about Bill. She went about the process of doing her hair and makeup, thinking about Eric's last promise of seeing her soon.

When she arrived at work, the sun was just about to leave for the night. Arlene, with her fire-red curls, was busy taking an order from Jason and his new girl. She walked back around the bar and grabbed an apron, tying it around her. "How was your trip?" Sam asked her as he came out of his office.

She rolled her eyes. There was no way she was going to tell him all that happened there. "Bill and I are through, if that's any indication."

She had to give him credit; he did try to look upset. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Sookie said as she walked away from Sam and towards the customers. She walked over to her tables and began taking orders. Table one was a couple passing through. She was answering their questions about the food when she felt him enter. Turning slowly, she saw Eric enter the bar. "Excuse me a minute," she said to the couple, not even caring that she had interrupted them. She walked over slowly, knowing the whole bar was watching her. "Eric," she said sweetly.

To her, and everyone else in the bar surprise, Eric pulled her to him and kissed her. She could hear the thoughts of some of the bar patrons;_ how could she pass herself around to vampires, who was this guy, and Bill never acted like this with her. _She blocked them all out and kissed Eric back, before he broke away. He kept an arm around her waist until she was stable. "I thought I would visit your workplace. I am quite interested in how a bar not associated with vampires runs."

She smiled. It was an excuse to see her, in a public place, so that people would know she was his and not Bill's. She had to admit, he was much more dominant and possessive of her than Bill was. He was also looking at her with raw lust, something Bill always hid unless they were alone. She liked it, knowing that after she had sat him in her section and went to get a bottle of blood, he was staring at her like he owned her. She walked differently, laughed louder, and made sure he always was aware of her presence. She continued working, occasionally looking over at him. A few of the patrons had stopped and talked with him, but he always managed to find her eyes when she looked at him. She felt weak every time she looked him in the eyes. She spent the next few hours avoiding questions and keeping her busy so that she didn't tell Sam she was leaving and jump Eric in the car.

Hours passed before she heard the door open and the bar go quiet. She turned and saw Bill walking into the bar. She was standing next to Sam and she whispered softly. "Make him leave Sam; all he will do is cause trouble."

Sam went to say something, but Eric stood and spoke. "I think you should leave."

Bill's eyes flashed anger and he looked from Eric, to Sookie, to Sam, and back to Eric. "I have a right to be here, I live in this town. You are the one who should leave."

Sam stepped forward, but Sookie put her hand on his arm. "Bill, I think you should leave right now."

Bill turned to look at her and went to move. The two vampires moved so fast, the only thing the bar saw was the blurs and the end result. Bill had lunged for Sookie, his fangs out. Eric had moved in front of her and was holding Bill back with a hand on his chest. "I believe you are unwelcome. If you would like to challenge my authority, you are free to do so at a later time. But Sookie requests that you vacate the bar. And that is what you will do."

It wasn't glamour that made Bill's fangs retract and him to back up a few steps. It was power, the sheer power that was seeping off of Eric. And Sookie loved it. "You have authority over me, but not Sookie."

"No, I have that authority," she said quickly. She stepped around Eric, but managed to lean into him just slightly. It was mostly unseen by the bar, but Bill caught it. "You are a cheating, lying, piece of scum."

"And you think Eric is different? Or does it matter to you, as long as it is a vampire?"Bill said.

Even if they had been thinking it, Sam and Jason moved towards Bill. But it was Eric who reached him, hand around his throat and murder in his eyes. "I will not allow this. You are under my authority and I could kill you for less than this. But you are hurting, and I shall forgive this once. You should take a long trip, Bill Compton, and request my permission when you think you have been gone long enough. Am I clear?" Bill said nothing. Eric looked over Bill's shoulder and read Sookie's face. She was torn between the pure lust she felt for Eric's power and the fear he might actually kill Bill over her. "She is saving your life this time, Compton. Do not make this mistake again." He let Bill go and in the next blink of the eye, Bill was gone. Eric saw Jason and Sam staring at him and Sookie looking delicious as she admired him. "I don't think Bill will be around for a while, but I'm hoping Sookie will find it in her heart to keep me around."

"You a cheating piece of scum like him?" The voice came from the least likely person, Jason. For all his faults, he was trying to make some truce with Sookie.

Eric turned to look at him. "I wouldn't dream of risking Sookie's favor or happiness for some expendable whore."

And that was all it took for the bar to welcome Sookie's newest vampire, Eric, into their bar.

AN: So I have four chapters so far. R and R if you like. No flames please. I shall write more and I hope to see more fics up here so I can read them!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Eric had been gone for two weeks before Bill showed up at Sookie's door again. The knock came while she was sitting down with a piece of chocolate cake. She sighed and went over to open the door. Bill was leaning against the door frame. "Sookie, may I come in?"

Sookie sighed and moved away from the door. "Come in, and close the door behind you."

Bill did as she said and followed her into the kitchen. She sat down with her cake. "If you want blood, it is in the fridge."She picked up the fork and began to eat. It was considered bad manners to eat in front a vampire, since they cannot eat themselves. But Sookie was far beyond caring about Bill's feelings. He had such little regard for hers, why should she care about his?

"Where is Eric?" Bill asked as he sat down across the table from her.

"New Orleans," she said softly. "He had business down there. He should be back in a couple of days."

Bill drank slowly and watched her eat. "Thank you for uninviting me."

"Don't get comfortable, when this conversation is over you will not be…"

"Stop, I understand. If you finish, I will be thrown out of this house instantly. And I believe we have things to talk about." Bill took a deep drink, his fangs retracted and covered in the red liquid. "Are you in love with Eric?"

"That is none of your business." She said quickly.

Bill laughed; a laugh that Sookie had once loved. But now, it was laced with anger. "He confused weaker woman than you."

"If you are just here to find out what is going on between Eric and me, you can leave. Again I say that is none of your business." Sookie stood up and placed her dishes in the sink. "What do you want?"

"To explain," he said softly.

Sookie laughed and sat down across from him again. "Nothing you can say can make up for cheating on me, lying to me, and wanting to leave me without even telling me."

Bill sighed and leaned back against his chair. "Sleeping with Eric won't make that pain go away."

Sookie grinned. "Who said I was sleeping with him because of that? I happen to enjoy his company, in and out of bed."

Bill's eyes widened. Sookie had never been bold about her sex life before. This was Eric's influence on her. "Your house smells like him," he growled.

"Oh for goodness sakes," she said as she stood up. "We aren't even dating and you still feel the need to point out that I, or the things I own, smell like other men. That's the most annoying thing in the world. So just stop already."

Bill watched her pace around the room. "Am I making you nervous?"

"I am thinking that Eric won't like you being in my house." Sookie said as she reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Does he have that much control over you?" Bill asked while his eyes scanned her.

"Ask me yourself Bill," came the deep voice of Eric. Sookie and Bill turned to see Eric leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. Sookie sucked in her breath and the act was not missed by either vampire. Eric grinned. "I am not as forgiving as Bill, Sookie. I don't like to find someone I'm with in compromising positions with old lovers."

Sookie laughed and crossed the kitchen towards the blonde. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She pulled away breathless and whispered, "I was in far more compromising positions with you, when I was seeing Bill."

He laughed and kissed her again. "I have missed you. And I brought gifts, which you shall receive as soon as your guest has left."

His eyes fell on Bill, who had stood with his hands balled into fists and his fangs retracted. "Eric."

"I believe I told you not to contact Sookie while I was away," Eric said.

Bill's eyes fell on Sookie, who was getting angry. "You lied to me, pretending that you didn't know where Eric was. Say what you want to say and leave Bill."

Bill looked from Sookie to Eric and then back again. "I can see that nothing I can say will sway you. God help you Sookie, but you are in far deeper than you ever imagined. Good night."

Sookie watched the blur as he left and sat down in a chair. "I hate him sometimes."

"For what he did to you, he deserves hatred. Death actually," Eric said with a smile.

Sookie grinned as she followed Eric's movements to sit next to her. "I won't be responsible for another's death, even if I sometimes want to kill him myself." She yawned and stretched out. "I believe you mentioned presents."

Eric nodded and smiled at her. "I have three. The first is my early arrival; I tried to finish as fast as I could. The second is a car, which is sitting out in your driveway," he said as he watched her eyes light up. "And the third is sitting in that car." He threw the keys at her, which she caught quickly.

She was up and out of the house almost so fast, Eric wondered just how much vampire blood she had in her. He stood on the porch as Sookie ran down to the new corvette he bought her. "Oh Eric, it's amazing." She said as she ran her hands over the red car. She opened the front door of the car and sat inside. On the passenger's seat there was a small wrapped box. She picked it up slowly and held it in her hands.

"The paper is pretty, but what is inside is better." Eric was leaning against the hood of her car, facing her. "Open it Sookie."

She nodded and carefully unwrapped the square box. As she predicted, the black velvet of a jewelry box was under the paper. She opened it slowly, only to find a sparkling diamond chocker inside. She flung the box open fully and stared down at it in shock. "Oh Eric, it's too much."

She was standing next to her car, the box in her hand and Eric's strong hand clasped around her wrist, in a matter of seconds. She looked up into his eyes and shuddered. "I tend to find that beautiful things," he took the necklace from the box and stepped around her, placing it around her neck, "make beautiful people stand out more." He clasped the necklace and ran his hands down her arms. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Believe me Sookie, you won't go without anything your heart desires, at least not while I'm around." He licked the shell of her ear.

She moaned at the contact and turned in his arms. "You don't have to buy me gifts, expensive gifts, to make me sleep with you."

"I do not buy you gifts so you will continue sleeping with me." Eric pulled her closer to him. "Your world is far more dangerous with me in it. I buy you gifts to make up for that. And the diamond choker is so other vampires cannot get to your luscious neck."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Come inside, I want to hear about your trip." She turned and headed towards the house. She heard the door to the car close and Eric set the alarm.

"Go on, I will be right there." He said to her. She nodded and bounced into the house.

"So you buy her pretty things, things I could have never afforded, and think it will force me out of her mind." Bill was standing in the shadows of the trees.

Eric turned towards him and growled. "You are only in her mind because she hates you."

"And I am sure you have done nothing to further that hate," Bill said with a snarl.

Eric laughed. "She has come to me of her own doing Bill. You shouldn't keep interfering. Because you loved her, I will accept the anger. But you will follow my orders. Keep away from her."

Eric had turned when Bill spit out his next question. "Do you love her?"

Eric didn't turn to look at him. But he did answer. "A man would be a fool not to. Even a dead man." And with that, he walked into the house.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I am currently working on getting the other books, because I know Eric plays a big part in the 4th one. The show has three episodes left, and hoping there will be more Eric in those as well. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Sookie was placing a tape in the VCR when Eric walked back into the house. "What took you so long?" Sookie pushed the tape in and sat down on the couch.

"Making sure Bill went home, and stayed home," he said with a smile. "I thought you wanted to hear about my trip, not watch a movie."

Sookie laughed. "I got you a gift too. I told you that you needed to see Gone with the Wind."

-x-

A little after dawn, Sookie walked up the stairs to her room and lay down. Eric's presence still lingered on her skin, in the air around her, and in her mind. She looked up at the ceiling, her mind wandering back to sitting on the couch watching the movie as they wrapped themselves up in each other. It was like a normal human relationship, the kind that Sookie always dreamed about. Except human relationships never really worked out for her. Her eyes fluttered and she knew sleep would come soon. She smiled and leaned over to set her alarm. Lying back down on the bed, Sookie touched her lips lightly were Eric's last kiss was still tingling. She closed her eyes and sighed, Eric on her mind as she fell into slumber.

-x-

Late nights were making it hard on Sookie, and she was running late when she entered the bar. Sam motioned for her to follow him to his office, and she sighed. She had never been late before, so he wouldn't be too hard on her, right? "Sam… I can explain."

"Bill came to the bar last night, to see me." Sam said as he sat down in his chair.

Sookie leaned on the edge of the desk. "What did he want?"

"To warn me and to ask that I talk some sense into you," Sam said. "He said you had taken up with another vampire, the one from the bar, and that you were in danger. He said that, while what he had done was wrong, he had never hurt you intentionally. He explained what Eric was in relation the vampire's hierarchy and how much more trouble he would bring you."

Sookie rolled his eyes. "He was all angry that I continued to work with you while you still had feelings for me. But here he is now, playing on that same thing he hated, because it benefits him. If I wasn't raised a lady, I'd have plenty of things to say to him, and to you too Sam Merlotte. You are my boss and who I have sex with is none of your business, unless it affected my work."

"You've never been late before Sookie," Sam pointed out.

"Oh Sweet Jesus," Sookie said and crossed the room to put more distance between her and her boss. "This is how Bill does things. He had no use for you when he was seeing me, and you had feelings for me. But now that I'm seeing Eric, he hopes that you will take me away from Eric, and then he can take me away from you. All three of you think that I am some weak little woman who has no say in her own life and can't make her own decisions. Well, I'm just not having that anymore. I will tell you right now Sam, Eric and I have a close relationship. I am his and that won't change unless I want it too. As for Bill, the only reason you were nice to him was because of me. But seeing as how he lied to me, cheated on me, and attempted to leave me without even saying anything to me; you have no reason to be nice to him because I no longer give a damn about him. I fought Eric tooth and nail to keep working here. I like my job and I like you, but you won't treat me like a child!"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes. "I just want you to be careful Sookie." He shrugged. "Tell Eric to come by the next time he is in Bon Temps. He asked that we make an arrangement for when you have to go out of town for vampire business."

Sookie looked up at Sam. "He's right about that… I hate having to leave you a waitress short. I think he plans to send one of his waitresses, a human of course, when he needs me. Which just goes to show how much he cares about me."

"I don't like him, anymore than I like any vampire that you are with. But compared to what Bill has done, so far Eric seems decent. Just be carefully Sookie. I couldn't stand losing you." Sam whispered the last sentence.

Sookie smiled and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "First off, I'm not as weak as I seem. And second, Eric's already said he would protect me with his life. And I believe him." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Sam a peck on the cheek. "Gotta get to work Boss." She said as she bounced out of the room.

-x-

Sookie went home after her lunch shift was over and began getting ready. She had, what she guessed was a date, with Eric that night. She was applying lipstick when his arms wrapped around her waist. "I've come to pick up my date."

She smiled. So this was a date, an actual date with Eric. She shuddered. She knew how this date would end. "Where are we going?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise if I told you. And here," Eric pulled a silk scarf out of his pocket. "You are going to have to wear this."

Sookie loved the mischievous smile that came across his face. He tied it around her eyes carefully. "You know, I love your smile."

"You will be seeing more of it if you keep making me happy." His hand traced down her hair and played with the diamond choker she was wearing. "You are wearing it."

She nodded and turned. He kissed her softly. "It's beautiful, and besides… I want all those vampires to stay away from my neck."

She felt, rather than saw, him smile. "Come on Sookie, I have many things planned for us tonight." In Eric's normal way, he made those seemingly innocent words drip with sex. And she shuddered as she took his hand. This, she could tell, was going to be a night she would never forget.

AN: I read an interview with Ball, who said Eric would play a huge role in the next season. YAY!


End file.
